Microscopy allows one to identify both macroscopic and microscopic cellular structures displaying abnormal characteristics. In certain instances, these abnormalities are indicative of a particular disorder. In some instance, identification of these abnormalities facilitates the further diagnosis of a particular disorder. Microscopy is applicable to microbiology (e.g., gram staining, etc.), plant tissue culture, animal cell culture (e.g. phase contrast microscopy, etc.), molecular biology, immunology (e.g., ELISA, etc.), an d cell biology (e.g., immunofluorescence, chromosome analysis).